Seamos felices
by Albiku
Summary: SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALFBLOOD PRINCE! Remus y Tonks tienen cierta conversación pendiente, conversación que continúa la discusión en la enfermería. ¡A ver si la lee alguien!
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaaa! Soy LilEvans. Antes de que sigas leyendo, aviso que hay spoilers del sexto libro, aunque los spoilers fuertes están SOLAMENTE en el primer párrafo del fic. Lo demás solo estropea una de las nuevas parejas, aunque es una pareja secundaria.

Ayer a las 4 de la mañana me acabé de leer Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, y no he resistido la tentación de escribir algo pequeño sobre una pareja que me ha llamado la atención: Remus y Tonks. Aquí tenéis la conversación entre los dos después de lo de la enfermería (la escena de la discusión entre Remus y Tonks). Espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque ciertamente no creo que haya alguien que lo lea, ya que no creo que casi nadie se haya leído aún el libro. ¡Disfrutadlo si lo leéis! ¡Y si lo leéis, dejad reviews! Estoy desando comentar el sexto libro con gente que lo haya leido ya, o si no voy a explotar…

¡Un beso!

SEAMOS FELICES

Remus Lupin caminaba por los desolados pasillos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos se habían retirado a sus respectivas Casas, y los profesores se habían afanado en limpiar los pasillos de sangre y restos de la batalla que había tenido lugar entre los miembros presentes de la Orden y varios Mortífagos. Nadie lograba hacerse todavía a la idea de que Dumbledore había muerto… menos aún que había muerto a manos de uno de los hombres en los que el director más confiaba: Severus Snape.

Pero por la cabeza del licántropo no pasaban pensamientos sobre lo acontecido allí esa tarde, sino pensamientos sobre Tonks, sus palabras, las palabras de todos, que se empeñaban en ponérselo difícil. ¿Por qué no lo entendían? ¡Él era un licántropo! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un híbrido que se convertía una vez al mes en una de las bestias más peligrosas del mundo mágico, e incluso del muggle! No pensaba poner a Tonks en peligro. La… la quería demasiado como para eso.

Además, nadie parecía comprender que la diferencia de edad era demasiada… y en cuanto a su economía, mejor ni hablar. Él nunca podría darle a Tonks la vida que la muchacha se merecía. Nunca.

"¿Remus?"

Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando la voz de la muchacha en quien más había pensado ese último año lo llamó.

"Tonks…" murmuró Remus rehuyendo la mirada de la chica.

"Remus, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó ella.

Remus miró al suelo unos instantes, y luego, con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó a la chica que le siguiera.

Entraron en una de las clases, que como era de esperar, estaba vacía en esos momentos. Remus sujetó la puerta para que la jóven entrara, y luego la cerró con cuidado. Tardó unos segundos en volverse. Sabía perfectamente de qué quería Tonks hablar… y no sabía si estaba preparado para afrontar de nuevo esa conversación. Bastante autocontrol había necesitado ya la primera vez, y eso que sus sentimientos todavía no estaban demasiado definidos, no en ese momento. Pero ahora… ahora sabía que la amaba. Y precisamente, una conversación ahora que conocía esos sentimientos podría romper todas sus barreras, aquellas que tanto se había empeñado en levantar.

Tras respirar hondo, Remus se volvió lentamente y miró a la joven a los ojos.

"Oh, Remus…" dijo ella sentándose en una de las mesas. "¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Tú sola te lo estás haciendo, Tonks" respondió él. "No me hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son".

"Remus, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?" preguntó ella casi rogando. "¡Te amo!"

"Tonks…" empezó él. "La que no entiende eres tú… yo no puedo involucrarme con nadie, soy demasiado peligroso."

"Oh, vamos, eso es lo de menos, no me hagas reír" dijo amargamente la chica.

"¿Lo de menos?" casi gritó Remus. "¿Ves a qué me refiero? ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No entiendes lo que pasarías si te involucraras conmigo! ¡No puedes ni imaginarte el infierno que sería estar esperando todas las lunas llenas sin saber dónde estoy ni qué estoy haciendo, sin poder salir por si te encuentras conmigo, como le pasó a mi madre! ¡Soy un monstruo!"

"¡No, no lo eres!" ahora era Tonks la que gritaba. "¡Tú no eres un monstruo!"

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando" murmuró.

"¡Y tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que se!" exclamó Tonks. "¿Crees que no he tenido contactos con otros licántropos? ¿Crees que no se las cosas que estoy aceptando si me involucro contigo?"

"Aunque tú las aceptes, yo no me perdonaría si te pasara algo" argulló Remus. "Yo NO acepto que tú corras esos riesgos por estar conmigo."

Tonks guardó un obstinado silencio con las manos crispadas sobre la mesa.

"Tonks… entiéndelo" insistió Remus. "Yo nunca podría darte la vida que te mereces. Soy pobre, tengo demasiados años más que tú, y por si todo esto fuera poco me transformo en un ser potencialmente peligroso todas las lunas llenas".

"¡Entiéndelo tú!" gritó Tonks, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. "¡Entiende que yo no te quiero por cuánto dinero tienes, cuantos años me sacas o qué eres! ¡Te quiero por quien eres! ¡Te quiero por ser Remus J. Lupin, y te acepto como eres, por muchos peligros que encierre estar contigo! ¡No me importa! ¡Soy lo bastante madura como para saber qué es lo que quiero!"

"Podrías elegir a cualquier otro, alguien completo, alguien que te merezca…"

"¡Eso son tonterías!" siguió gritando la muchacha. "Yo te he elegido a ti… ¡NO PUEDO CAMBIAR LO QUE SIENTO, Y NO QUIERO CAMBIARLO! ¡NO QUIERO!"

Remus guardó silencio unos instantes escuchando los quedos sollozos de la jóven que en esos momentos escondía su cara entre las manos.

"Perdí mi metamorfmagia por ti, Remus" dijo ella quedamente. "Mi Patronus cambió por TI, Remus Lupin. Y nada va a cambiar eso, por mucho que te obstines."

Remus maldijo para sus adentros. Él no podía estar con ella sabiendo que nunca se perdonaría que Tonks no fuera feliz, que resultara dañada, que… que… ¿por qué era todo tan difícil?

Levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de la muchacha mucho más cerca, tanto que podía sentir el calor de la chica, su aroma… Tonks lo miró a los ojos, pero él siguió rehuyéndola.

"Remus…" llamó ella. "Remus… mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas. Dime que no sientes nada por mí y no volveré a molestarte… pero no me des tontas excusas… no me digas que me aleje porque corro peligro o por que eres mayor que yo, porque no lo haré. Mírame a los ojos, dime que me vaya… y me iré."

Remus la miró a los ojos, una lágrima escapándose por sus ojos. No podía mentirle. A ella no.

"Te amo, Nymphadora" dijo quedamente. "Por supuesto que te amo. Y es por eso que te alejo, no te quepa ninguna duda. Mereces ser feliz, y la felicidad no la alcanzarás conmigo, porque no puedo darte una vida plena."

"La vida será plena con sólo estar tú a mi lado" susurró ella. "No necesito nada más. Alejándome de ti solo me haces infeliz. Además, tú te mereces la felicidad mucho más que yo. Ya has sufrido demasiado, Remus… déjame estar junto a ti. Déjame hacerte feliz. Déjame amarte."

Remus miró los ojos anegádos de lágrimas de la jóven muchacha. Repasó con su mirada las bellas facciones de la chica, sus pecas, su sedoso pelo… al fín su mirada dio con sus labios. Esos labios… cuántas noches había soñado con besarlos…

Tonks sintió su mirada de deseo y se acercó más a él.

"Sólo intentémoslo, Rem…" susurró. "Por favor. Seamos felices."

Remus cerró los ojos un momento, y luego los abrió. Sonrió al pensar lo que diría Sirius si lo viera en esos momentos: "Oh, vamos, Lunático, bésala ya… tanto mi primita como tú lo estáis deseando. Solo hazlo."

Si, eso diría.

Tonks se acercó todavía más, y sus cuerpos se juntaron haciendo que la cabeza de Remus diese vueltas en un torbellino de sentimientos placenteros. Y sin pensar, sin culparse más, sin darle más vueltas, la besó. Besó esos labios tanto tiempo deseados. Y mientras la besaba, rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos estrechando el abrazo a la vez que ella pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Remus.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, se separaron un poco quedando sus frentes en contacto.

"Te quiero…" murmuró Remus. "Te quiero…"

"Yo también te quiero, Rem…" sonrió ella radiante de felicidad. "Yo también te quiero."

Remus acarició el cabello de la chica con deleite y sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad. Una sonrisa sincera de la felicidad pura e inocente que trae consigo el amar y ser correspondido.

"Tu pelo…" murmuró riendo suavemente. "Vuelve a ser rosa."

"Gracias a ti" afirmó Tonks.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, Remus se separó lentamente de ella.

"Deberíamos volver ya… pueden necesitarnos" susurró, sintiendo el tener que romper ese momento.

"Si…" afirmó ella.

Los dos enamorados salieron de la habitación. Tonks rogó porque su felicidad no se rompiera, porque Remus no diera marcha atrás. Remus, por su parte, cogió la mano de la chica, haciéndola sonreír.

"Ya nada va a poder separarme de ti" dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Y dentro de él, en algún rincón de su ahora completo corazón, Remus sintió la voz de su amigo, la voz de Sirius: "Bien hecho, amigo… bien hecho".

FÍN.


	2. Contestación a los reviews

¡Hola! Soy LilEvans. Como me habéis mandado tantos reviews he decidido contestarlos antes de irme de vacaciones (me voy esta tarde hasta finales de Agosto). Estoy muy agradecida a todos, de verdad. No pensaba que me iba a leer tanta gente… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

TonksMia: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y muchísimas gracias por leer aunque no hubieras leído el sexto. ¡Besos!

Botan Peony: ¡Hola! No es que haya un adelanto de esta pareja, es que SALE esta pareja, jaja… Aunque muy poquito, solo al final, pero algo es algo. Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegro de que te gustara. ¡Un beso!

NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que te esté gustando el sexto. A mi me gustó, la verdad más que el quinto. El quinto no me convenció mucho, no se por qué… Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Un beso!

Ophelia Dakker: ¿No te gustó el sexto? ¿Por qué? A mi me gustó más que el quinto, pero bueno, para gustos no hay nada escrito. Gracias por leer. ¡Besos!

llue: ¡Jaja! Vaya, pues voy a confiar en tus predicciones si aciertas tantas cosas. Yo no me imaginaba un Remus/Tonks en el sexto, la verdad. No se, nunca pensé en ellos. En Harry/Ginny si pensé, aunque quizás era un poco más obvio. Hey, no se como quieres que continúe, esto es un one-shot… pero supongo que escribiré algo más largo, y quizás aparezcan Remus y Tonks, pero tendrá que ser después de vacaciones. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos!

PD: Perdona si he escrito mal tu nick, no me quedó muy claro como se escribía.

Prongs: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y cuidado, nunca he oido que la curiosidad matara al ciervo, pero quien sabe… xD Apunto tu msn, pero no podré conectarme hasta finales de Agosto. Gracias de nuevo, y un beso.

Luuuuda .. : Muchas gracias. ¡Jaja! La verdad es que tenía que meter a Sirius en algún sitio, jejeje… me alegro de que te gustara. ¡Un beso!

Gerulita: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, de verdad. Yo ya veía venir lo de Dumbledore, habían demasiados rumores sobre eso. Pero a manos de Snape… no se, ahí debe de haber gato encerrado. Quizás sea un traidor… o quizás no. Habrá que esperar al séptimo. Gracias por el review. ¡Un beso!

Arya: ¿Te gustó la pareja Bill/Fleur? A mi al principio no, porque Fleur nunca me ha gustado mucho, pero he de reconocer que al final me sorprendió… y acabó gustándome la parejita. Quizás haga algo de ellos… no lo se, depende de cómo vuelva de vacaciones. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos!

Alexandra Potter: ¡Vaya! Si tenías pensado escribir sobre esto, hazlo. No te cortes porque ya halla uno, ¿eh? Me gustaría leer tu punto de vista. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Besos!

Black Heiress: ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegré mucho al ver tu review. Me alegro de que te gustara, jeje. Habrá que esperar al sexto para ver que pasa con Snape, ¿eh? Porque a mi no me cuadran las cuentas, creo que hay algo que se nos escapa… puede que sea un traidor o puede no serlo, jeje. Ya se verá, todo depende de Rowling. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Besos!

PD: TENÍA que meter a Sirius… xD no concibo un fan fiction sin él, jaja…

María McDalena: Muchas gracias por leer. xD Me alegro de que te gustara, y lo de Sirius… es que Sirius tiene que aparecer de una forma u otra en mis fics, si no no tiene gracia, jeje… ¡Un beso!

Tsubame-Chan: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara, me alegro mucho. Yo cuando me lo acabé me dormí a las seis de la mañana, dándole vueltas a la cabeza… porque el sexto se queda MUY interesante, jeje… Con mis amigas pasa igual… hasta que no salga en español nada de nada… xD ¡Un beso!

Ginny W cPr: Muchas gracias, de verdad. A mi también me ilusiona que hayan ya fics post-HBP. Hay ganas de leer más cosas, ¿verdad? No se qué voy a escribir más, escribo lo que me sale, pero no haré nada hasta que vuelva de vacaciones, porque donde voy no hay ordenador. ¡Un beso!

Abby Lockhart1: Hey, no te cortes, si quieres escribir sobre esto hazlo, yo quiero leer más puntos de vista. Así que a escribir, jeje… Me alegro de que te gustara. ¡Gracias por leer! Un beso.

Alex Black Bird: Yo no suelo leer romance tampoco, pero he escrito un fic romántico… ¡jaja! Tenía que escribir sobre esto. Me alegro de que te gustara. ¡Un beso!

Pansy-Mosmordre: Me alegra que te guste. A mi la parejita principal si me gustó, pero bueno, para gustos no hay nada escrito, ¿eh? xD

Gracias por todo. ¡Un beso!

Japi: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste, y espero que encuentres más cosas sobre Remus/Tonks. ¡Un beso!

LilEvans: Hasta aquí. Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer. ¡Un besazo, y hasta después de vacaciones!

Mi mail, si alguien lo quiere: 


End file.
